


Potions Masters, Mischief and Sunny Saturdays

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, M/M, married!snily, married!wolfstar, pregnant!lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: Severus Snape, a self-loathing man if ever one was, is counting his blessing while in bed one sunny Saturday morning with his wife Lily Evans in their rooms at Hogwarts. The Potions Master and his healer wife, find out they are pregnant and go to visit Lily's friend Sirius and Remus who are now the Lupins. AU. Harry has an older sister. Harry Potter is Harry Snape.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622068
Kudos: 2





	Potions Masters, Mischief and Sunny Saturdays

Severus Snape didn't really ask much in life. He was quite content where he was. Granted he didn't exactly see himself as a teacher when he had been thinking about jobs all those years ago in fifth year as a clever but shy Slytherin boy. He didn't really mind teaching all that much even if not many of the students were interested in the subline art of potions. He would never have seen himself as happily married, that was a definite no. Especially not to his lovely clever Lily. Yet, here he was, lying awake beside his sleeping wife who was curled around him, long burnt orange waves spilling out behind her head on the pillow.

He had his arms around her and could scarcely believe that the red-haired emerald eyed witch was his. Lily Evans or rather, Lily Snape had been Severus' childhood best friend who had developed unplatonic love for. She was beautiful as she was brilliantly clever. Now that she was one of the few healers working in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, things were vastly different to their youth. During their years as students, she had been sought after by James Potter, his tormentor alongside Sirius Black. James had wanted Lily for her beauty and for the fact she kept saying 'no' to him. To James, she was simply playing hard to get. This however, was not the case. In fifth year, after a particularly vicious attack by the Mauraders, Severus had nearly thrown his entire life away. He had almost called his incredible girlfriend a horrendous slur in his anger against Potter when she tried to help him afterwards. He had done the smart thing and had bitten his tongue. After seventh year, Severus and Lily graduated with flying colours. He received his Potions mastery course while Lily had been accepted to a Healer's scholarship in St. Mungo's. They married in the autumn of 1978, honeymooning in a quiet, cosy cottage by the sea in Wales for two weeks. To return to the present day at hand, it was a warm, sunny Saturday morning in the Wizarding world of Scotland in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Snape, having had a long acd tiresome week was lying awake beside his wife. Severus soon tired of of lying awake alone. He kissed her forehead to wake her. Even though she was a light sleeper, this method didn't work. Severus smirked and kissed her lips, knowing that would rouse her from sleep. She kissed him back in sleep and woke with a sleepy smile, "I don't suppose you can wake me like that every morning, could you, Sev?" He chuckled darkly and replied, "I'll do my best, Madam Snape."

She beamed at being addressed like that. She hugged him close, resting her head on his chest, "Morning, Sev." He smiled warmly down at his sunshine source, "Good morning, my lovely wife. It's a beautiful day outside." She kissed his cheek with a smile, "Perfect for gardening. Ours is a mess and needs to be taken care of. It's important to take care of the ingredients so my husband and I can make some healing potions. Can I persuade you, darling?" Severus smiled at her softly, "I would love to. When do we start?" She hugged him close. She stroked his hair and asked, "Would you like to conserve water with me, velvet tongue?" A look of confusion spread across his face as he replied, "How do I do that, fireflower?" She smiled impishly, "By joining me in the shower." He smirked, "Then it would be my pleasure." She smiled and hummed, trying to get out of the bed before she realised her husband's arms wrapped snugly around her. She giggled and snuggled close to his chest when he refused to let her leave. She told him,"Sev, in order to shower I need to leave the bed." He chuckled darkly, "It is Saturday. Relax, firefly." She rolled her eyes at him but snuggled close to his chest. She told him, "Sev, I was thinking..." He smirked playfully as he drawled, "Dangerous pass time but go on, love." She softly asked, "Severus, we've been talking about having a family for a long time... Do you think you're ready?" He smiled warmly, "I'm ready for anything with you by my side, love. Are you up for trying right now?" She playfully hits him with a chuckle, "Yes, you adorable idiot. That's why I said something, Sevvie~" she smirked. He grinned at this, "Shall we?" She leaned forward, kissing him deeply before climbing on top of him. He smirked up at her, already starting to thrust. A while later, after sex and a shower, the Snapes dressed casually, entwined fingers and headed to the Great Hall for brunch. They ate lightly while conversing with other professors. After breakfast, Lily went to the Hospital Wing while Severus spoke to a few of his Slytherins who had caught the professor for a few questions about assignments and such. Lily sneakily cast a charm on her stomach that would cause her to see if she was expecting or not. If she was, her stomach would glow pink or blue. She squealed with excitedment at the pink glow. They were going to have a little girl. She was beside herself with happiness. She rushed back to their rooms where Severus was waiting for her. She greeted him in a sing-song voice, “Guess who’s going to be parents?” Severus beamed happily, “Really?” Lily grinned, “And… It’s a girl.” He took his wife into his arms and spun her around. She giggled happily, kissing his lips lovingly. He smiled as he asked her, “Should we let Remus and Black know?” She laughed loudly with a grin, swatting her husband’s shoulder, “Of course, we should. But you know as well as I do that Sirius’ last name is Lupin now. We went to their wedding, Sev.” He smiled, “Ah yes, we did. However, he’ll likely always be Black to me, Lil.” She rolled her eyes with a smile, “You’d say that, of course. What was your students looking for?” Severus gritted his teeth, “The dunderheads had the cheek to ask me if they could have a weeklong extension on an essay just because of a Quidditch practice. Silly boys.” Lily giggled, “Yes, very silly to enquire about Quidditch to the great dungeon bat himself.” she teased him fondly. He smiled warmly, “Says the smartest and prettiest healer I’ve yet to witness.” She smirked, poking his shoulder, “You know like six different languages so you’re helping me with a name, like it or not.” He smirked slightly, “I only know four and you know that as well as I do. Of course, I’ll help you with names but first~” he leaned down and kissed her deeply with a smile. She kissed him back lovingly with passion. Severus parted the kiss to carry her over to the sofa before asking, “Would you like to floo to the Lupins so we can tell them?” She smiled sweetly, “That would be lovely, Sev. Let’s go.” Severus took her hand and walked to the fireplace where they went to the Lupins household, a small cottage called Shell Cottage. Remus was in the front room reading when the Snapes came through the fireplace. He put down his book and smiled, “Severus, Lily; to what do we owe the pleasure?” She hugged him close, “We have some good news so if you want to call your husband, do it now, please?” Remus smiled and walked into the kitchen where Sirius came from, red apron around his waist and hair in a messy bun – he had been in the middle of making dinner. “Hey Lils, Snape. What brings you here?” He kissed Remus’ cheek and greeted, “Hey there handsome. Miss me?” Remus smiled, “Always do, Russ.” He smirked, kissing his husband's cheek, "I missed you too, Remy." He blushed and sat down on the couch with Sirius. Severus and Lily sat down across from them. Sirius was the first to speak, "So, what's the news?" 

Lily smirked, "You two are going to be godfathers." Remus gasped softly, "Oh, congratulations you two!" Sirius chuckled, "Didn't take you long, did it? I You've not even been married for what… A yea?." She snorted, "And?" He threwhis head back and laughed happily, “Fuck Lils, I’d forgotten hwo funny you are. Damn shame that James couldn’t win you over. He married Marlene, you know.” She looked curious, “Marlene McKinnon, you mean? That’s nice. Ha! He couldn’t if he tried, Sirius.” She looked fondly at her husband, “This amazingly cunning man right here is the only one for me.” Severus blushed a little and kissed her cheek, “Right back at you, Lil.” Sirius smiled, “So, when’s the baby shower?” She swatted his shoulder with a grin, “In about two months, you old dog.” He smirked, “Now, now, Lils. Letting people in on secrets they don’t need to know isn’t very nice.” She laughed loudly and Severus explained with a smirk, “Don’t insult my intelligence, Black. I figured it out not long after the Shrieking Shack incident.” Sirius smiled warmly, “It’s Lupin now, actually and alright, I guess.” Severus smiled, “I know, but you’ll likely always be Black to me. Do you think we could be civil for Remus and Lily’s sakes?” Sirius smiled warmly at Remus, taking his hand, “For my husband, Snape – anything.” Remus smiled softly at him, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. Severus smiled, “Alright, I think we’ll leave you two to your night.” Lily hugged her friends goodbye and smiled at Severus, taking his hand and going back through the emerald flames. It was quite late so the two headed to the Great Hall for dinner and relaxed in their room before getting ready for bed and falling asleep in each other’s arms. Several months later told another tale. Lily’s stomach was swollen into a full bump and she was more emotional than usual. She was now eight and a half months pregnant and was in pain. She had to stop working at the Hospital Wing until the baby was born. Severus came back from classes worried most days with tea, a sandwich or even something sweet. He had set up a mechanism so that Lily could communicate with him through their minds what she wanted him to bring. It was a bit of an infusion of Legillimancy and other things. He came back to their rooms one Wednesday in particular with a sausage sandwhich as requested and a good strong cup of tea. Lily greeted him excitedly from the bed with an exclaimed, “Sev, I think I can feel her kicking!” Lily grinned, having gone over names a thousand times with Severus and had agreed on the name Luna, for their combined pale complexions and for how cute it was. The child’s full name would be Luna Eileen Snape. He asked softly, “May I?” She gave him a look as if to say ‘don’t ask silly just do it’. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled, indeed feeling their little moon kick. He smiled warmly and kissed her hair, “Any day soon, we’ll have our little moon.” She smiled happily, “Any day soon, Sev. Ooh, I can’t wait!” Lily didn’t have to wait long, as a few days later, she was making a cup of tea and urgently told Severus through the memoralia charm that she needed him, “Sev! I think Luna’s coming!”

Severus told his fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors that class was dismissed and that an essay was due next week. He rushed to his wife, finally reaching her side. He picked her up bridal style, “We need to get you to Poppy, Lil. Will I call your parents and tell them?” She replied, “Get Eileen! She needs to be here.” He kissed her cheek and left her in Poppy’s care, “Oh my, the little one is already here! Come on, Lily. Vera, I need towels, hot water and a blanket!” she called the assistant nurse who did as she was told. Severus told her, “I’ll be back as soon as possible, love.” Lily kissed him deeply with her pain, “Go!” Severus got his mother to come through the Floo Network but weren’t able to get hold of the Evanses. He told his mother, “Lily is in labour, Mother.” Eileen briskly told him, “Well? Come on. We can’t leave her alone with the nurses.” They rushed back to the room where Lily was halfway through bee labour. He squeezed her hand as she screamed and pushed. Poppy Pompfrey urged her, "I can see her head. One more push Mrs. Snape." Lily pushed, tears rolling down her face and cried. A cry that wasn't Lily's came from the newborn witch. Poppy cut the cord and cleaned the child, dressing her in a pale purple baby grow as requested. She handed the child back to Lily, "Congratulations to you both. She's lovely. Clean bill of health." Lily smiled down at her infant, "Hello little Luna. I'm your mummy and that handsome man beside me is your daddy." He gazed down at her lovingly. Lily asked, "Would you like to hold her, Sev?" He looked frightened but nodded, "I would love to." The child smiled at him, gurgling nonsensically. He whispered, "You're perfect, little moon. As lovely as your mother." He smiled warmly. Lily took her back to breastfeed her before the child fell asleep. The proud parents smiled and we're allowed to return to their rooms the next day. Lily was not allowed back to work until Luna was at least six months old and then, they would take turns looking after her. A year later, the curious little redhead was one and looked almost exactly like her mother with her fathers nose and hands. Lily was pregnant agajn, a son this time, and was happy. It was summer of 1980, she would give birth soon. Her son's name would be Hadrian Tiberius Snape, Harry for short.

She gave birth on July 31st to Harry. Her husband may have been a death eater, but he was also a spy for Dumbledore and the Order. He had been told that Voldemort was going after the Longbottom's believing that their son was to be the Boy Who Lived. When it came time for Luna and her brother to go to Hogwarts, the two future Slytherins well informed on the goings on of the Wizarding world. Truth be told they were glad to be going to Hogwarts at last and happy for the chance to be a Slytherin with their best friend, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
